Silent heart
by Babel121
Summary: Yaoi et hétéro. Un coeur voulant se racheter est il vraiment sincère ?
1. Prologue

**Auteuse **: Babel 

**Titre **: Silent heart

**Base **: Naruto

**Genre **: bonne question…

**Couple **: Na pas encore...

**Disclaimer **: J'en ai marre de le dire dans toutes mes fics mais ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note** : Alors, je dois vous prévenir que ce prologue est surtout expérimental… Je ne sais pas vraiment si je vais continuer cette fic, tout dépendra du temps que j'aurais pour l'écrire (entre mes sites et mes autres fics, j'en ai plus beaucoup -.-). En plus, elle promet d'être longue… -.- Donc si ce prologue vous interpelle vraiment, dites-le-moi franchement et j'essaierais de la continuer… Mais ne l'attendez pas tout de suite… En tout cas, je vous laisse lire le prologue de la première partie de cette fic. Bonne lecture !

**SILENT HEART**

**Prologue **

Par une nuit sans lune, une ombre se mouvait parmi les allées du village caché de Konoha.

Ombre qui fut vite suivie par deux autres qui la rattrapèrent facilement.

Des bruits de coups résonnèrent bientôt et après une lutte acharnée, la première silhouette finit par être vaincue et fut emmenée par les deux autres.

Elle fut emmenée dans la prison du village, dans la cellule la plus gardée du bâtiment.

Elle resta ainsi plusieurs jours dans le noir le plus complet uniquement troublé par le jour passant par une minuscule trappe quand de la nourriture et de l'eau lui était apportés.

Presque une semaine après, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, éblouissant l'occupant de la minuscule pièce qui ne distingua tout d'abord qu'une silhouette sombre au centre de la lumière.

Son visiteur, lui, ne discernait seulement que deux points écarlates au milieu des ténèbres au fond de la cellule où se trouvait le prisonnier.

Deux points sanglants dus à la réflexion de la lumière dans les yeux de l'être devant lui.

Des yeux qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux à posséder sur Terre. Deux hommes dont l'un était son pire ennemi. Pire ennemi qui se trouvait à présent enchaîné devant lui, captif à sa merci. Prisonnier qu'il allait maintenant devoir faire parler.

- Nous t'avons enfin attrapé, Uchiha Sasuke.

**A SUIVRE …**

Babel : Et encore une fic… -.-

Naruto : Et tu t'en plains ??? C'est plutôt à nous de nous plaindre !!! .

Babel : Mais j'arriverais jamais à toutes les finiiiiiir !!! TT.TT

Sasuke : Ca serait pas plus mal vu comment tournent certaines d'entre elles… ¬.¬

Babel : Beeeeuuuuh !!! T.T


	2. 1ère Partie

**Auteuse **: Babel  
**Titre** : Silent heart  
**Base **: Naruto  
**Genre** : Je ne sais toujours pas dans quel genre cette fic rentre... Je ne sais vraiment pas...  
**Couple** : Je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais de celui que j'aime le plus... 

**Disclaimer** : Personne ne m'appartient dans cette fic... Pour l'instant...

**Notes** : - Partie courte mais se suffisant à elle-même... Et puis, j'avais envie de vous en faire part rapidement...   
- Je réponds aux reviews à la fin du texte vu que j'ai eu la flemme de le faire par mail .  
- Chapitre non-bétaé... Je vous prie d'excuser mes fautes mais je voulais le poster rapidement...

**SILENT HEART**

**1ère Partie **

Le jeune homme blond en face de lui ne lui était pas inconnu, loin de là.

- Naruto... Dit-il de sa voix rendu rauque par le manque de pratique.  
- Sasuke... Répondit son vis-à-vis en s'approchant doucement de lui.

Une fois face à face, le ninja de Konoha souleva le visage du brun qu'il gardait baissé pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Que faisais-tu là, Sasuke ?  
- ...

Le prisonnier ne le regardait pas, son regard étant tourné vers le mur.

- Répond-moi !!! Hurla son gêolier en le baffant violemment. Que faisait le bras droit d'Orochimaru à se balader dans un village ennemi ?!!!! Parle !!!!

Il l'avait empoigné par le col de sa veste en disant cela et le secouait furieusement pour le faire parler mais son captif restait muet.  
Il le souleva un peu plus et le recogna durement au visage, le faisant tomber à terre.  
Là, il le retourna sur le dos d'un coup de pied et s'assit sur son torse, l'attrapant par le cou.

- Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien !?! Que faisais-tu ici ?!!! Parle Sasuke !!!! Hurla-t-il à nouveau.  
- ...  
- Je vais te tuer !!!!!!!!

Il souleva son poing entouré de chakra, prêt à lui donner un coup mortel mais stoppa son geste en le voyant fermer les yeux, acceptant son châtiment sans broncher.

- Sasuke...

Son ennemi ne bougea pas, restant les yeux clos, attendant le jugement final qui le libérerait de son fardeau.

- Pour... Pourquoi Sasuke... Pourquoi ne réagis-tu pas ???

Le brun ne répondit rien mais finit par rouvrir ses paupières et plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Sasuke...

Naruto n'avait jamais vu une telle détresse dans les yeux de son ancien ami. Une douleur si intense qu'elle transparaissait dans les profondeurs des orbes sombres ne reflétant habituellement aucune émotion.

- Que t'est-il arrivé Sasuke ? Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ?  
- ...  
- Pourquoi ? Je t'en pris, dis-le-moi... Supplia-t-il en le lâchant et en posant son front sur le sien.  
- ...  
- Sasuke...

Les larmes commençaient à envahir les aigue-marines du blond et coulèrent lentement le long de ses joues.

- Que veux-tu ? Murmura-t-il en affichant un air des plus tristes sur son visage.  
- S'il te plait...  
- Dis-le-moi...  
- Tue-moi.

Naruto ferma les yeux, l'air d'avoir compris cela depuis longtemps mais redoutant toujours ces paroles.

- Pourquoi...  
- ...  
- Sasuke, dis-moi pourquoi et je le ferais... Lui fit-il en rouvrant les yeux et en dardant son regard dans le sien.  
- Je ne sers plus à personne...  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- J'ai trahi mon Maître...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne peux pas te le dire...  
- Dis-moi Sasuke.  
- Je ne voulais plus me battre contre toi, avoua le porteur du sharingan en un soupir.  
- Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'Orochimaru t'as laissé partir comme ça sans rien faire... Dit le blond, sceptique, en se relevant légèrement.   
- Il a fait quelque chose...  
- Et quoi donc ?

Le brun ne dit rien mais pris le col de sa veste et le tira légèrement vers la gauche, laissant la pleine vue à Naruto sur son cou.

- La... La marque...  
- Il m'a enlevé son sceau...  
- Alors c'est vrai... Tu as vraiment quitté le camp ennemi... Balbutia le shinobi de Konoha, les larmes revenant inonder ses joues.  
- Naruto... Je t'en pries, exauce mon souhait, lui rappela Uchiha.  
- Non ! S'écria-t-il en plongeant son visage dans le cou de l'homme sur lequel il était toujours assis.  
- Naruto... Articula-t-il douloureusement en fermant ses paupières pour retenir ses larmes et en déglutissant fortement.  
- Non, non, je ne peux pas !  
- Naruto... Je ne pourrais que souffrir si je restes en vie, je t'en pries, abrège mes souffrances.  
- Non !!! Non, tu ne souffriras pas !!! Je ferais tout pour que tu ne souffres pas !!!

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent et il souleva brusquement le blond à bout de bras pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Qu'as-tu dis ?  
- Je t'empêcherais de souffrir en te gardant en vie.  
- Oublies-tu tout ce que j'ai fait ? Oublies-tu tout ceux que j'ai tué ? Oublies-tu le mal que je t'ai fait ?  
- Non. Non, je n'oublie rien de tout cela... Mais malgré tout ça, je ne peux aller à l'encontre de mon coeur.  
- Tu es trop généreux Naruto...  
- Je sais, c'est un de mes pires défaut depuis toujours...  
- Je dirais plutôt que c'est ta plus grande qualité... Répondit-il en le serrant fortement contre son torse. Ce sera dur Naruto, jespère que tu t'en rends compte...  
- Je le sais très bien mais j'ai appris comment subir tout cela depuis longtemps.  
- Tu es fort...  
- Et je le serais encore plus avec toi à mes côtés...   
- Je l'espère, finit-il en soulevant le visage du blond et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser des plus chaste.  
- J'en suis sûr, ajouta Naruto en reposant sa tête sur le torse.

**A SUIVRE... **Naruto : O.o  
Sasuke : o.O  
Babel : ...  
Naruto : Babs...  
Babel : ?  
Sasuke : C'est quoi cette fic ?  
Babel : ...  
Naruto : Tu n'as rien à dire ?  
Babel : ...  
Sasuke : Vraiment rien à dire ?  
Babel : Je suis incapable de dire quelque chose sur cette fic tellement je ne sais pas d'où elle vient... O.o  
Naruto : Je crains le pire pour la suite...  
Sasuke : Et je crains que tu n'ais raison Naruto... -.-  
Babel : o.O**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Onna Heera** : Merci Kaasan !!! Bon bah, tu as eu les réponses à tes questions dans cette partie normalement... Je ne sais pas si cette fic sera géniale... Mais déjà, elle s'annonce plus... décalé et plus sombre que que autres fics... Enfin, c'est l'impression que j'en ai en l'écrivant...

**Onarluca** : Je te l'ai déjà dit mais je te le redis encore, merci de ta fidélité pour mes fics, même si tes reviews sont toujours courtes, je suis toujours extrêmement contente de les recevoir.

**Clover3 **: J'espère que cette partie est dans la continuité de ton impression, merci de ta review.

**Mayura09** : Et bah tu vois, je l'ai continué... Par contre, je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chap aussi...

**Mydaya** : Voilà donc la suite... Et surtout ne t'inquiètes pas, je continue à bosser mes autres fics... La preuve, j'ai déjà 9 pages de tapées pour 'Les miracles existent peut-être... 7'. Je l'ai presque fini et j'ai tapé ce chapiitre en tant que petite pause pendant l'écriture de l'autre...

**Mich' Loinvoyant **: Faut pas bouder ma belle, voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu.

**Vy-sama **: Diam a le chic pour me quitter pendant les moments importants -.- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été à tes côtés pendant mon anniversaire... Tout se passe trop vite dans le prologue ? Peut-être... Mais je dois te dire que je ne contrôle pas cette fic en fait... J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'écrit toute seule... C'est bizarre mais le texte me vient vraiment d'un seul coup et je n'ai pas l'impression de devoir en changer quoi que ce soit, cette fic nait comme cela et ne doit pas changer, c'est l'impression que j'en ai... Bizarre, non ?

**Senvisage** : Et bien, je dois te dire bravo Sen ! Tu avais deviné juste, tu me connais vraiment bien !


	3. 2ème Partie

**Auteuse **: Babel

**Titre **: Silent heart

**Base **: Naruto

**Genre **: Le jour où je saurais à quel genre appartient cette fic, il pleuvra des vaches

**Couple **: Toujours SasuNaru…

**Disclaimer **: Tous les persos que j'utilise dans cette fic ne sont pas à moi… Pas encore !!!

**SILENT HEART**

**2ème Partie **

- Son comportement est inexcusable ! S'emporta un des membres du Conseil.

- Il n'a pas le droit à notre pardon ! Ajouta un autre.

- Il n'est pas question d'excuse ou de pardon mais de laisser une chance… Modéra l'Hokage.

- Pourquoi lui laisserions-nous une chance ? Pour qu'il puisse nous planter un couteau dans le dos quand on s'y attendra le moins comme la dernière fois ?!!! Il est hors de question qu'on l'accepte à nouveau dans ce village !!!

Naruto n'y tint plus et sortit de l'ombre depuis laquelle il observait la réunion en secret.

- De quel droit le jugez-vous !?! Vous ne le connaissez pas !!!!

- Que faites-vous ici Uzumaki !?! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici et encore moins celui d'intervenir pendant cette séance !!!

L'Hokage leva le bras pour empêcher le blond de répliquer.

- Naruto, ne crois-tu pas que c'est toi qui ne le connaît pas ?

- Quoi !?!

- Ta vision de lui n'est-elle pas troublée par tes sentiments ?

- Non… Je… Non !!! Je 'sais' que Sasuke s'est repenti !!! Je le sais, je le sens, là, en moi !!! Ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur sa poitrine à l'emplacement de son cœur.

- Crois-tu réellement qu'il mérite une nouvelle chance ?

- Oui, je suis prêt à me porter garant de lui.

Sa voix était claire et on pouvait ressentir en elle toute la confiance qu'il mettait dans ses propos.

- Je prendrais en compte ton témoignage lors de mon choix, tu peux disposer à présent.

- Mais…

- S'il te plait Naruto.

- D'accord… Merci.

Il lança un dernier regard vers l'Hokage avant de se retourner et quitter les lieux par la porte principale.

A peine fut-elle refermée derrière lui qu'un brouhaha envahit l'espace.

Tous les conseillers avaient leur mot à dire sur le bond.

- Taisez-vous ! Les coupa la voix forte du dirigeant du village.

Un silence pesant suivit que seul la voix d'un conseiller plus courageux que les autres brisa.

- Hokage-sama, qu'allez-vous décider ?

- Sasuke fut l'un de mes camarades aussi par le passé et j'ai appris de la pire des manières à ne plus lui faire aucune confiance, mais…

Chacun de ses subordonnés buvaient ses paroles et attendaient impatiemment la suite de son discours.

- Mais Naruto possède ma confiance la plus totale et je n'ai aucune envie de le trahir ou de lui faire le moindre mal. Libérez Uchiha Sasuke de sa cellule et amenez-le dans la salle de réunion.

- Hokage-sama, vous en êtes sûr ?

- On ne peut jamais être sûr de rien… Je ne peux que prier pour que les choses ne tournent pas de la même manière que dans le passé

- Shikamaru-sama… Murmura son conseiller avec un air désolé en le voyant prendre la direction de la salle où se passerait sa rencontre avec le prisonnier.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Shikamaru : Je suis l'Hokage ?

Babel : Oué

Shikamaru : Galèèèère…

Babel : Et oué

Naruto : Au fait, tu nous diras un jour ce que Sasuke a fait dans le passé pour que tout le monde réagisse ainsi ?

Babel : Un jour peut-être…

Naruto : Babel…

Babel : Vui, vui… -.-


	4. 3ème Partie

**Auteuse **: Babel

**Titre **: Silent heart

**Base **: Naruto

**Genre **: Toujours indéfini...

**Couple **: SasuNaru et indices d'un autre couple.

**Disclaimer **: Sont pas à moi .

**SILENT HEART**

**3ème Partie**

- Tu es en train de te faire avoir en beaut

Une voix venant d'un passage plongé dans les ténèbres entre deux immeubles.

- Tu n'en sais rien, lui répondit-il froidement.

- Bien sûr que si, Naruto, je le sais. Tous tes amis le savent.

L'homme qui lui parlait sortit de l'ombre pour lui faire face.

- Tu te considères enfin comme un de mes amis ?

- Crois-tu que je t'aurais fait parrain de mon fils si je ne te considérais pas comme un ami ?

- Je croyais que c'était Sakura qui avait insisté

- Si je l'avais écouté, ce serait lui son parrain.

- Elle lui a toujours fait confiance.

- Oui, jusqu'à ce qu'il la tue.

Naruto ferma les yeux douloureusement.

- Gaara, je t'en prie, crois en moi.

- Je crois en toi, Naruto, mais pas en lui. Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire confiance après ce qu'il nous a fait.

- S'il te plait, pour moi, ne le rejette pas.

- Je ne le tuerai pas par égards pour toi mais ne me demande pas d'être son ami. Je ne l'ai jamais été et ne voudrai jamais l'être avec quelqu'un dans son genre. Tu m'as appris que l'amitié était une chose précieuse qu'il faut chérir or cet homme s'en contrefout.

- Je saurais lui apprendre !

- Tu as déjà essayé Naruto…

- Et bien, je réessayerai encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ça s'imprime dans son cerveau comme gravé au fer chaud !

- Tu parles de choses impossibles. Sa chair cérébrale est déjà bien trop remplie des idioties que son frère et son maître lui ont apprises.

- Gaara !!! J'y arriverais !!!

- Je ne mets pas ta volonté en doute Naruto…

- …

- N'oublie pas qui sont tes amis.

- Je ne l'oublie pas... Comme je n'ai pas oublié qui est mon amour.

Le rouquin soupira bruyamment.

- Je t'ai déjà vu pleurer et j'ai déjà du sécher tes larmes coulant à cause de lui... Et c'est quelque chose que je détesterais avoir à refaire. Tu es un être fait de rires Naruto, pas un être de pleurs. Si je revois ne serait-ce qu'une goutte couler de tes yeux par sa faute, j'en ferai de la charpie si fine que même Akamaru ne pourra la manger.

Naruto eut un petit rire sans joie mais finit par sourire à Gaara.

- Merci mon ami. Je te promets de ne plus jamais pleurer. Si ce n'est des larmes de joie.

- J'espère que c'est une promesse que tu parviendras à tenir...

- Je l'espère aussi.

Et ils se séparèrent après s'être donné une accolade des plus fraternelles.

* * *

- Tadaima.

Vieille habitude qu'il avait prise quand ils vivaient encore en couple et qu'il n'avait pas réussit à perdre malgré cette année de solitude.

Il fut énormément surpris quand il entendit une voix lui répondre du salon.

- Okaeri, Kitsune.

Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui l'appelait ainsi, la même personne qui lui disait ces mots tous les soirs, cet homme qu'il avait tant désiré voir revenir. Et qui se trouvait à l'instant même assis sur le canapé de son salon et lui souriait gentiment.

- SASUKE !!!! Cria Naruto en se jetant dans ses bras. Shika a accepté ta libération !!!! C'est génial !!!!

- Il m'a donné une condition à remplir pour pouvoir être avec toi...

- Ah ? Laquelle ?

- Je ne dois pas quitter notre logement...

- Vraiment !?!

- Oui... Mais cela ne me gène pas... Tant que je peux rester avec toi...

Il ponctua son discours de baisers papillons frôlant les lèvres de son amant, pour le plus grand plaisir de Naruto qui ne demandait qu'à ce qu'ils soient approfondis.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois de retour, murmura-t-il avant de plonger son visage dans le cou du brun pour y sucer gentiment la peau tendre de sa clavicule.

- Et je suis heureux d'être de nouveau avec toi, lui répondit Sasuke avant de commencer à mordiller le lobe sensible de l'oreille du blond.

- Je t'aime, ajouta Naruto avant de pousser doucement son amant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé sur le canapé.

- Moi aussi, Naruto, moi aussi...

Ses mains glissèrent sous le haut du blond pour y masser en douceur les muscles fatigués après une journée si pleine d'émotions.

Uzumaki soupira de bonheur et se laissa aller quand Sasuke renversa leur position pour pouvoir approfondir le massage.

La veste et le tee-shirt du blond volèrent rapidement et les doigts agiles du Sharingan dénouèrent un à un les muscles noués par la tension, arrachant soupirs et gémissements de bien-être.

Bientôt, Naruto fut complètement détendu et se retourna pour faire face au brun. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant pour le rapprocher de lui.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais ? Fit le blond, espiègle.

- Pas encore assez...

- Alors je vais le dire et le redire jusqu'à ce que tu t'en lasses.

- Jamais je ne m'en lasserais, Koi.

- Ca je l'espère bien !

Ils continuèrent ainsi, de baisers légers en caresses douces, le tout ponctué d'aveux d'amour, s'accentuant peu à peu jusqu'à devenir une étreinte passionnée, voir désespérée, comme s'ils rattrapaient le temps perdu loin l'un de l'autre en ces quelques heures.

La nuit se coucha sur leur deux corps enlacés, les baignant dans la lumière froide de la Lune pleine au milieu du ciel qui semblait veiller sur eux.

**TSUZUKU... **

Babel : Je vais me faire tuer par Vy... .

Naruto : Bah pourquoi ?

Babel : J'ai fais... J'ai fais du... GaaraSaskuraaaaaa !!!! .

Naruto : Et pourquoi t'en as fait si ça te plait pas

Babel : Sûrement parce que mon instinct maso a encore frappé .

Naruto : ;;;;

Vy : Mais nan, je te tue pas… Et d'une, Sakura est morte et de deux, tu n'as pas pris de plaisir à le faire (à part au niveau masochisme) donc, ça va v.v


	5. 4ème Partie

**Auteuse **: Babel

**Titre **: Silent heart

**Base **: Naruto

**Genre **: _gros soupir_ Je dirais… gnangnan à souhait pour ce chapitre encore

**Couple **: SasuNaru, GaaSaku et Cie…

**Note** : Réponses aux reviews à la fin du chap.

**Disclaimer **: Sont pas à moi .

**SILENT HEART**

**4ème Partie**

Le salon de Naruto était calme, très calme si on exceptait les petits rires et gloussements venant du canapé.

Sasuke était allongé de tout son long dessus, le dos contre l'accoudoir et le blond était installé entre ses jambes, la peau nue de son dos réchauffée par la chaleur du ventre du brun. Le sharingan avait passé ses bras autour de lui et caressait doucement son torse, lui soutirant quelques rires de par ses chatouilles presque involontaires.

- Sasuke, arrête ça !!! C'est pas marrant, je voulais avoir une discussion sérieuse !!!

- Ah ? Et de quoi donc voulais-tu me parler ?

- De nos amis.

Un silence pesant tomba brusquement et une atmosphère tendue s'installa.

Naruto remua un petit peu, mal à l'aise entre les bras de son ami qui s'étaient contractés d'un coup.

- Sasuke ? Murmura-t-il en se tournant vers lui avec une moue de chien battu.

- Vas-y Naruto, dis-moi, je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'ils sont devenus, répondit-il avec un sourire doux pour le rassurer, ne montrant en rien son émoi intérieur.

Le blond eut un énorme sourire et entreprit de lui raconter la vie de leurs anciens amis.

- Alors, par quoi est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir commencer… Ah oui, j'ai vu Gaara hier !!! Il va bien, mais il est toujours aussi méfiant… Son fils a maintenant un peu plus d'un an et c'est déjà un vrai petit diable ! Je suis pressé qu'il soit un peu plus vieux pour que je puisse lui apprendre mes blagues !!! Ajouta-t-il en tirant un petit bout de langue malicieusement.

- C'est bien… Comment il s'appelle déj ce petit ?

- Akira, c'est un joli prénom, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui… Sinon, comment vont les autres ?

- Hum… Ah oui !!! Ino est enceinte !!! Depuis deux mois ! Je me demande bien comment Shika fait pour la supporter, déjà qu'elle était pas très vivable avant mais alors, pendant sa grossesse, c'est encore pire…

- Naruto !!!!

- Je sais, je sais, je suis méchant !!! Mais je le plains quand même le pauvre…

- Moi aussi…

Ils échangèrent un grand sourire et un regard complice.

- Pendant que j'en suis à te parler des enfants, Tenten a eu des jumeaux il y a deux mois. La dernière fois que je les ai vu, ils semblaient en pleine forme… Mais on ne peut pas les voir souvent, le clan Hyûga est vraiment très protecteur envers ses descendants…

- Et Hinata, comment va-t-elle ?

- Ah, Hinata… Kiba et elle arrêtent pas de se tourner autour… Ca m'énerve de les voir aussi aveugles tous les deux !!!

- Tu peux parler… Tu ne voyais rien non plus avant que je ne t'avoue tout.

- Oui, mais toi, c'est pas pareil ! T'étais un mec et mon meilleur ami, comment tu voulais que je pense que tu en pinçais pour moi !!!!

- Il t'aurait suffit d'ouvrir les yeux…

- grmbl…

- Allez, ne boude pas… Et raconte-moi ce qu'il se passe chez les autres, fit le brun en lui mordillant gentiment une oreille pour lui changer les idées.

- Hmmm… Naruto gémit doucement à cause du mordillement. Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de mouvements depuis ton départ… Temari et Choji sont toujours ensembles et heureux avec leur fille par contre il parait que Lee est toujours en déprime depuis… Tu sais… La mort de Sakura…

- Il ne s'en est toujours pas remis…

- Non, c'est pas faute pour ses amis d'avoir essayé… Mais on ne perd pas espoir, je suis sûr qu'il redeviendra joyeux comme avant un jour !

- Je m'en doute que tu penses cela mon beau, tu ne perds jamais espoir… Et c'est tant mieux pour moi… Ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant amoureusement sur le crâne.

Naruto eut un petit rire et se retourna sur le ventre pour lui faire face.

- Je te fais confiance Sasuke, tu le sais hein.

- Je le sais, et j'espère être digne de cette confiance.

- Je sais que tu l'es, et que tu le seras toujours.

Le blond se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement, mordillant les lèvres pleines, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de son amant qui l'accueillit volontiers. Le baiser fut gourmand, passionné, envoûtant mais du prendre fin. Sasuke se sépara à regret du blond et s'amusa de la petite moue que prit son ami.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

- Ah ??? Vraiment !?!

- Oui. Mais il va falloir que tu bouges pour que je puisse aller le chercher.

- Nan ! Je suis trop bien là, je veux pas bouger…

Et pour prouver ses dires, il se fit le plus lourd possible sur le ventre du brun et entoura son buste de ses bras en une prise poulpesque.

Sasuke rit doucement devant cette attitude enfantine qu'il aimait tant chez le blond.

- Narutooo… Fit-il en roulant des yeux mais en gardant un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

Le blond le regarda de ses grands yeux bleu ciel, le suppliant de ne pas bouger. Il lui répondit par un sourire sadique avant de se relever d'un coup, entraînant Naruto avec lui.

- Uwaaaaah !!!!!

Le porteur de Kyuubi se retrouva à terre, les quatre pattes en l'air, ayant été pris de cours par la soudaineté du mouvement.

- Sasukeeee !!!! Salaaaaauuuud !!!!

- Attends-moi là gentiment, je vais chercher ton cadeau de suite.

Naruto se rassit comme il faut par terre mais garda un air renfrogné, mécontent d'avoir été jeté ainsi.

Quand Sasuke revint avec une petite boîte dans la main, il n'avait pas bougé de place et le brun dut le soulever pour qu'il daigne revenir sur le canapé.

- Allez, boude pas et ouvre ça, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.

Le blond fit semblant de continuer à bouder mais regarda le paquet. C'était une petite boîte recouverte de papier glacé bleu nuit. Toute simple mais pourtant magnifique.

- Bon d'accord, j'arrête de bouder… tu me la donnes ? Fit-il en tendant ses mains vers le brun.

- Hum… Je sais pas, j'ai plus envie…

- Sasukeeeee !!!!! Naruto se jeta sur son amant pour essayer de choper la boîte que le brun tendit hors de sa portée.

Ils bataillèrent ainsi un moment avant que Sasuke ne capitule et ne lui donne le paquet. Le blond ouvrit l'emballage comme il put, essayant de le déchirer le minimum possible et tomba sur un écrin de couleur marron sous le papier.

Il l'ouvrit doucement et resta stupéfait devant son contenu.

Un magnifique pendentif relié à une fine chaîne en or reposait sur un coussin argenté. C'était une sorte de petit conteneur en or de forme ronde dont le motif sur la partie mobile une spirale entièrement composé de petits rubis incrustés les uns à côté des autres.

Le blond l'ouvrit doucement et y découvrit une photo d'eux deux enlacés datant d'avant leur séparation.

- Sasuke… Je… Il… C'est un magnifique cadeau…

- Je savais qu'il te plairait…

- Mais, la photo…

- C'est la photo que j'ai gardée près de moi pendant toute l'année où on a été séparé… Je n'avais pas réussi à la jeter…

- Mais alors, tu ne veux pas la garder !!!

- Je n'en ai plus besoin… Je t'ai toi, en vrai.

- Mais…

- Et puis, je veux que tu la gardes près de toi à ton tour. Comme je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de cette maison, je ne pourrais pas être près de toi autant que je ne le veux. Avec ce pendentif, ce sera comme si j'étais constamment à tes côtés.

- …

- Naruto ? Ca ne va pas ?

- Je t'aime !!!! Lui cria-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Naruto…

Et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, Naruto serrant fort le précieux cadeau contre son cœur.

**A SUIVRE… **

Babel : Naruto… Tu m'énerves .

Naruto : Quoi !?! Mais j'ai rien fait !!!!

Babel : T'es trop gamin !!!! .

Naruto : Eh, je te rappelle que c'est toi la fanfikeuse !!!!

Babel : Ouais, mais tu ne m'obéis pas !!! Comment tu veux que je te fasse Seme avec un comportement pareil !!!!

Sasuke _passant par la_ : YES !!! Enfin une fic où JE serais le Seme !!!

Babel : Parle pas trop vite toi !!!! .

Naruto : Ouais, je peux très bien changer dans les prochains chaps !!!!

Babel : J'y crois pas trop mais bon… J'aime pas quand c'est Sasuke qu'a raison…

Naruto : ...

**Réponses au reviews** :

**onarluca** : Merci de ta review Toute mimiiii !!! XD

**Heera** : Et oui, je suis vraiment maso v.v Et justement, il me stressait parce qu'il était trop kawai . Je te parle même pas de l'état dans lequel je suis après celui-la v.v Et puis, pour ta question… Et ben, tu viens d'en avoir la réponse ;;;; Désolée de ne pas faire de ShikaTema mais perso, je préfère le ShikaIno et il était déjà prévu depuis longtemps pour cette fic…

**Mich' Loinvoyant** : C'est vrai que les couples originaux ne te font rien à toi ;;; Pour ce qui est du Kawai, tu as du avoir ta dose encore dans ce chapitre ;; Et pour ce qui est de la suite… Et bien… Tu verras ça quand elle arrivera !!! ;;;

**Mydaya **: Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir . Je savais que ce couple choquerait… Mais ça va, je ne me suis faite tuer par personne XD J'aime Gaara moi aussiiiiiiii !!! Et puis, oué, c'est vrai, Sasuke a de bon réflexes des fois ;p

**Koyomi-San** : Merci ma puce ! Mais c'est un peu court, non ? Tu veux pas faire une review un ch'tit peu plus longue la prochaine fois ? Non ? Ah bon ? Et ben, tant pis, j'aurais essayé… Et oui, du GaaSaku… Je sais toujours pas d'où il sors ce couple là .

**tanita/gnd** : Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec mais il voulait pas afficher mes derniers chapitres v.v Méchant , méchant !! è.é M'enfin, le principal, c'est que tu ais réussit à lire la suite finalement

**jenni944** : Faut pas pleurer pour ça tu sais… C'est pas trop grave encore… Enfin… Ca pourrait être pire… Comme, je sais pas moi, du Gaara/3ème Hokage… . Ou du GaiGaara .

**Recif **: Tant que tu reviews un jour, ça me va moi XD Et oui, Sasuke a tué Sakura… Pour ce qui est des explications, ce n'est pas encore pour ce chap là… Et d'ailleurs, je sais pas trop quand elles seront là celles-la ;;;;; MDR du coup des châteaux de sables !!! C'est pas bête comme idées XD La vie tranquille, il l'a pas vraiment ce pauvre Shika avec Ino comme femme ;;; A croire que j'ai fait tout ça rien que pour l'embêter… _sifflote_ Mah je l'adore ce pôv' petit ;;;

**Loulou** : Et oui, GaaraSakura… Merci de ne pas me tuer… Et puis, je te l'ai déjà dit mais ma boite mail est grande et peut contenir beaucoooouuuup de reviews XD Alors ne te gène pas


	6. 5ème Partie

**Auteuse **: Babel  
**Titre **: Silent heart  
**Base **: Naruto  
**Genre **: Enfin un peu d'action… v.v  
**Couple **: Toujours les même…  
**Note** : Réponses aux reviews à la fin du chap.

**Disclaimer **: Toujours pas à moi .

**  
SILENT HEART**

**5ème Partie**

"La situation est grave, les troupes d'Oto entourent déjà le village", déclara Shikamaru d'une voix grave aux ninjas rassemblés autour de la table en face de lui.  
"Si c'est pour nous dire des choses que nous savons déjà, Hokage-sama, cette réunion ne sert pas à grand-chose", marmonna Naruto en fixant son ancien ami d'un regard noir.  
"Naruto, ne soit pas si impatient, si je vous ai rassemblés ici, c'est justement pour établir le plan de notre contre-attaque."  
"Je serais d'avis à ce qu'on laisse Naruto en dehors de cette réunion", fit Neiji sans même lancer un coup d'œil vers le blond.  
"Et je peux savoir pourquoi !" S'emporta le concerné, près à le frapper s'il ne lui donnait pas une bonne raison.  
"Naruto ! Calme-toi ! Neiji explique-toi", ordonna d'une voix forte leur dirigeant.  
"On ne sait pas quelles informations il peut laisser filtrer."

Uzumaki, tout comme l'assemblée entière, saisit immédiatement le sous-entendu.

"Sasuke est clean !"  
"Il a déjà trahit notre village une fois, je ne vois pas ce qui l'empêcherait de le refaire !" Argumenta le descendant des Hyuuga.  
"Il n'a pas le droit de sortir de chez nous, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait divulguer des informations que je ne lui donnerais sûrement pas en plus !"  
"On ne peut pas dire que le fait de savoir tenir ta langue soit une de tes qualités Naruto", renchérit Kiba.  
"Je vois donc toute la confiance que vous me portez."

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle sombre, une atmosphère lourde emplissait l'air et une tension certaine s'établissait entre les différents protagonistes.  
Mais ce malaise fut brisé quand une voix douce s'éleva.

"Moi j'ai confiance en toi, Naruto-kun…"  
"Hinata", fit Kiba en lançant un regard surpris à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci s'avança jusqu'à entrer dans la lumière projetée par la lampe, se trouvant sur la table recouverte de cartes du village et de ses environs, qui éclairait à peine les interlocuteurs de cette réunion.

"Nous ne sommes pas ici pour régler des querelles infantiles, ajouta la jeune femme. L'heure est grave et nous devons nous mettre d'accord sur les démarches à entreprendre contre nos ennemis."  
"Hinata a raison", renchérit Gaara qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'à maintenant. "Je n'ai pas confiance moi non plus en l'Uchiha mais nous ne pouvons garder Naruto à l'écart. Il est un des piliers de notre force d'attaque. Sans la puissance du Kyuubi retenu en lui, nous sommes sûrs de n'avoir aucune chance."  
"Yeay ! Un point pour panda-man !" S'écria Naruto en levant un pouce vainqueur vers son ami.

Habitué aux surnoms que le blond avait l'habitude de lui donner, le roux eut un petit sourire avant de retrouver son air sérieux. Il se pencha vers la carte avant de proposer son plan.

"Selon nos informateurs, les troupes adverses attaqueront par le sud, je propose qu'un groupe reste à l'entrée du village en appât pendant qu'un autre les contourne par l'est, à l'abri de la forêt…"

* * *

Naruto courait à travers les arbres de la forêt entourant son village. Il avançait, furtif, à travers les feuillages touffus, visionnant à peine les positions de ses coéquipiers qui courraient à ses côtés vers leur cible.  
Ils avaient été choisis pour faire partie de la troupe qui devait prendre leurs ennemis à revers et décider du tour de la bataille. S'il réussissait, le village avait toutes ses chances de contenir l'attaque. Si le contraire se produisait… Non, ils allaient y arriver. Ils devaient y arriver.  
Tout se passait sans encombres, chacun s'était placé à son poste prédéfini pendant la réunion et attendait l'arrivée de leurs envahisseurs, prêts à leur sauter dessus dès qu'ils les verraient. 

Ils patientèrent longtemps, restant tapis dans l'ombre, les sens aux aguets, cherchant le moindre son, le moindre souffle d'air pouvant leur indiquer l'approche des troupes ennemies.  
Ils les virent enfin arriver mais cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas… Ils étaient beaucoup moins nombreux que dans les prévisions des espions.  
Naruto fronça des sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, quand il entendit un cri sur sa droite.

Tenten.

Il se précipita vers la source du hurlement pour voir la jeune fille aux prises avec trois ninjas du son.  
Un éclair blanc traversa son champ de vision et un des shinobis ennemi s'écroula. Neiji avait aussi entendu le cri de sa compagne et lui était venu en aide.  
Voyant que le brun s'occuperait de leurs adversaires, le blond se précipita vers son amie pour voir ce qu'elle avait.  
La jeune femme s'était réfugiée, le dos contre un arbre, comprimant sa blessure à l'aide de son bras droit. Une large entaille profonde lui barrait l'abdomen, son uniforme de jounnin s'imbibait peu à peu de son sang.

"Tenten ! Ca ira ? Tu crois pouvoir retourner au camp seule ?" Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet de voir le sang commencer à goutter au sol à travers les doigts de son amie.

Elle haleta un moment, cherchant à retrouver son souffle maintenant que les menaces directes étaient prises en charge par son mari.

"Je… Je ne sais pas…"

Elle tenta de faire quelques pas avant de s'écrouler, Naruto la rattrapant juste à temps. Il la déposa délicatement au sol avant de se retourner pour observer ce que faisait Neiji.  
Le jeune homme avait fort à faire contre ses ennemis, n'ayant pas le moindre moment pour souffler. Il avait réussit à en éliminer un mais les deux autres ne lui laissaient aucune chance de frapper. Le blond jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Tenten qui semblait s'épuiser de seconde en seconde avant de s'engager à son tour dans la bataille.  
Neiji et lui combattirent côte à côte un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se retrouvent dos à dos, encadrés par leurs ennemis.  
Profitant de ce moment un peu plus calme, Uzumaki se mis à murmurer au brun.

"Neiji, je sais combien tu n'as pas confiance en moi mais je t'en conjure, écoute-moi juste cette fois."  
"Tu ne vois pas qu'on est en plein combat !"  
"Neiji ! Ta femme est mal en point ! Regarde-la, c'est à peine si elle arrive à respirer !"

Le descendant des Hyûga ne put le contredire sur ce fait, il avait bien vu lui aussi que Tenten était gravement blessée.

"Il lui faut des soins rapides. C'est pourquoi je veux que tu la raccompagnes jusqu'au village."  
"Quoi !"  
"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nos ennemis, je m'en occupes."  
"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu crois que je vais te laisser seul contre ces deux gars ! Surtout que je sens qu'il y a d'autres shinobis dans les parages."  
"Je m'occupe d'eux, occupe-toi de ta femme !"  
"Je ne te laisserai pas seul ici !"  
"Je ne te le demande pas, je te l'ordonne Neiji."

Et sur ces mots, il poussa son ami vers l'endroit où sa femme reposait, surprenant ses adversaires de ce mouvement leur semblant inutile. Il profita de ce moment de doute pour les attaquer vivement et réussit à blesser l'un d'eux.

Neiji le regarda faire éberlué de la vitesse à laquelle il arrivait à se déplacer avant de se souvenir du démon gardé en lui. Il n'avait encore pas vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé entre le Kyuubi et Naruto mais il avait eu plus d'une fois la preuve des pouvoirs que celui-ci conférait au blond.  
Evaluant une dernière fois les chances que son coéquipier avait contre leurs opposants, le brun finit par prendre sa femme dans ses bras et par s'éloigner vers le village.  
Sans qu'il ne veuille se l'avouer, il était rassuré de savoir que Naruto était de leur côté plutôt que de celui de leurs antagonistes.

Une fois ses amis partis, le réceptacle du Démon-Renard put se donner à cœur joie dans la bataille sans craindre de blesser sans le vouloir ses alliés.  
Il l'avait compris il y a longtemps, le seul moyen de garder le démon tranquille en lui était de lui donner ce qu'il voulait de temps en temps. Et ce qu'il voulait, c'était des massacres, de la violence et du sang. Et ceci pas forcément dans cet ordre.  
Sans plus se soucier de ce qu'il faisait, il se jeta contre un des ninjas, visant la gorge fragile et l'attrapant de ses dents devenues crocs.  
D'un coup sec, il arracha les tissus, emportant une partie de la trachée avec  
Le corps du shinobi retomba en arrière alors qu'il s'en servait comme appui pour se projeter sur l'autre.

L'homme atteignit le sol avec un bruit mat, son étouffé par la mousse et le feuillage qui recouvrait la terre. Ses mains se portèrent à l'endroit où se trouvait encore sa gorge quelques instants plus tôt. Un sifflement aigu pouvait être entendu à chacune de ses tentatives d'inspirations, l'air passant directement par l'ouverture de sa trachée plutôt que par sa bouche. Il cracha des gouttelettes de sang, son corps se recourbant sur lui-même, souffrant du manque d'oxygène qui ne tarda pas à se faire sentir. Son cœur s'arrêta bientôt, ne pouvant pallier aux privations qu'il endurait et il finit par s'immobiliser, retombant lourdement dans une flaque de son propre sang.

Mais de tout cela, ni le coéquipier de ce ninja ni Naruto ne le virent, l'un étant trop occupé à protéger sa propre vie en fuyant, l'autre réservant son attention à dérober ce que son adversaire protégeait en lui courrant après.

Dans l'esprit du blond tout était très clair. Son objectif : tuer celui qui avait fait du mal à une de ses amies. Ses moyens d'y parvenir : tout ce qui était imaginable.  
C'est pourquoi son ennemi fut pris au dépourvu quand Naruto, au lieu de lui envoyer un kunai comme tout bon ninja aurait fait, lui catapulta un tronc d'arbre dans le dos. Le bois s'écrasa proprement contre la colonne vertébrale du shinobi du son, occasionnant un craquement dont on ne connu pas vraiment la source. Fut-elle d'origine végétale ou humaine, Naruto s'en foutait comme de sa première sucette, tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était si sa proie respirait encore et si cela s'avérait positif, de quel manière il allait l'achever.  
Il se rapprocha du corps toujours coincé sous le tronc et, d'un coup de pied, envoya valser le morceau de bois mort.  
Il se pencha sur son ennemi et entendit un faible son. Il respirait encore. Il pris quelques secondes pour se décider à ce qu'il allait lui faire avant de se pencher à nouveau au-dessus de lui, un sourire que l'on pouvait qualifier de cruel sur les lèvres.  
Il posa son pied droit au niveau des omoplates de sa victime, appuyant légèrement, juste assez pour obtenir un gémissement de douleur de l'homme, son qui ne fit qu'augmenter la taille de son sourire. Il relâcha la pression, permettant au ninja de respirer un minimum avant d'appuyer à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci un peu plus fortement, jusqu'à entendre les premiers os craquer, et se dégagea immédiatement.  
Il entendit un soupir de soulagement de sa proie qui le fit pousser un petit rire sardonique.  
Sans prévenir, d'un coup sec, il enfonça violemment son pied à travers la cage thoracique du shinobi, écrasant os et muscle, cœur et poumons, les réduisant en une bouillie informe en pratiquant des petits mouvements rotatifs de sa cheville. L'homme ne pu émettre qu'un gargouillement indistinct, le sang lui remontant rapidement à la gorge, étouffant les dernières paroles qu'il aurait voulu émettre en un borborygme lugubre. Son corps fut traversé d'une dernière tension de tous ses muscles encore en état avant de s'écrouler pour ne plus jamais bouger à nouveau.  
Naruto releva le pied pour se dégager, le sang de son ennemi ayant imbibé le bas de son pantalon dégoulinant le long de son pied, avant de le rabattre à nouveau, écrasant une dernière fois le ninja pour le plaisir d'entendre les restes des os craquer sous son poids.  
Il éclata alors d'un puissant rire inhumain, son effroyable qui retentit dans toute la forêt, terrifiant chaque être qui l'entendait de par sa cruauté.

Soudain, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, un masque de souffrances se posant sur ses traits. Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne retrouve son air habituel, bien que l'on pouvait remarquer qu'il avait l'air légèrement essoufflé.  
Il pausa un moment avant de repartir en courant. On avait besoin de lui au village.

* * *

Quand il atteignit l'entrée du village, son estomac se révulsa au spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue.  
Les rues de Konoha étaient dévastées, les maisons écroulées et des cadavres jonchaient les débris. Il fut soulagé de constater que les corps étaient majoritairement ceux de leurs ennemis mais ils avaient quand même subit bien trop de pertes à son goût. Le cœur serré, il parcourut l'avenue principale, recherchant s'il n'y avait pas des survivants à aider. 

Il pouvait entendre des bruits de combats qui se déroulaient encore dans le village. Il hésitait sur la direction vers laquelle il devait aller quand un cri perçant se fit entendre.  
Il poussa un juron, se disant qu'il y avait bien trop de voix qu'il connaissait qui poussaient des cris aigus dans cette journée, avant de se ruer vers la partie Nord du village d'où provenait le son. Il se figea en arrivant dans la zone de combat.

Temari et Choji étaient là, la jeune femme soutenant son mari couvert de blessures sanglantes.  
C'était la blonde qui avait crié quand un de leur ennemi lui avait arraché sa fille Shina des bras.  
Celui-ci se pavanait devant eux, menaçant le bébé, qui pleurait de toute la force de ses petits poumons, de la pointe d'un kunai acéré.

Le sang de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il sentit la présence de Kyuubi s'agiter en lui également. Il avait beau être un démon sanguinaire, on ne devait pas s'attaquer impunément aux petits. Quelque soit la race, la descendance était sacrée.

Deux autres hommes tenaient les parents en respect, l'un les menaçait d'une épée longue, l'autre faisait tournoyer une chaîne aux extrémités dardées de piquants.

Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir repéré l'approche du blond. Il allait devoir faire bon ouvrage de l'effet de surprise qui lui était accordé.  
Sous l'effet de son instinct, conjugué à celui du Démon-Renard résidant en lui, il décidé de s'occuper en premier du kidnappeur, Choji et Temari pouvaient se défendre seuls, le bébé n'avait pas encore cette chance.  
Il s'avança par les toits jusqu'à se trouver dans le dos de sa cible qui fanfaronnait en racontant ce qu'il ferait de l'enfant, ce qui allait de l'éventration à la friture à l'huile chaude, faisant ainsi rager Choji que sa femme devait retenir malgré les envies de massacre qui la traversaient également.

Naruto tremblait aussi de dégoût mais il savait qu'une action trop hâtive risquerait de compromettre la vie de l'enfant et c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait voir arriver.  
Il patienta alors, cherchant la moindre faille dans la défense des agresseurs sans en trouver une suffisante pour ne prendre aucun risque pour le bébé. Il commençait à trépigner d'impatience et d'angoisse quand un changement dans l'attitude de Temari l'interpella.  
Bien sûr, elle retenait toujours son mari, qui mourrait d'envie d'étriper les kidnappeurs et le faisait savoir en grognant des injures, mais elle semblait beaucoup plus calme, plus sûre d'elle. Son regard bien que haineux recelait une volonté inébranlable mais surtout une confiance absolue. Confiance en la survie de ceux qu'elle aimait, confiance en la défaite de ses ennemis.  
Le blond ne comprit pas d'où pouvait lui venir une telle croyance alors qu'elle était en si mauvaise posture. Elle devait avoir trouvé un moyen de les sortir de cette situation.  
Ce n'est que quand elle leva un petit peu le visage et sourit qu'il comprit qu'elle l'avait repéré et faisait sûrement parti de son plan.

Elle reporta son regard sur celui qui tenait son enfant et le foudroya de ses yeux bleu marine, une haine intense pouvant se lire dans ses pupilles, avant de fermer les paupières et de baisser son visage quelques instants.  
Elle le releva un grand sourire apaisé aux lèvres mais des larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler le long de ses yeux alors qu'elle lança un regard d'une tristesse amère vers Naruto.  
Immédiatement, les trois hommes se tournèrent vers l'endroit qu'elle fixait et repérèrent le blond.  
Il sentit l'un d'eux se lancer vers lui mais ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la vision de son amie qui pleurait doucement tout en souriant tristement.  
Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire et se releva brusquement en hurlant un 'non' retentissant. Mais il était trop tard et n'eut que le temps de la voir murmurer quelques mots à son intention avant d'agir.  
Son mari désorienté par les évènements avait lui aussi finit par comprendre sa décision et voulu l'en empêcher mais elle le repoussa vers l'arrière, l'éloignant d'elle assez pour qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter à cause des blessures l'handicapant. Libre de ses mouvements, elle se jeta sur le kidnappeur, récupérant son enfant contre elle avant de se jeter à terre, faisant rempart de son corps entre leurs ennemis et son bébé.  
Rageur de s'être fait avoir, l'homme se jeta sur elle et la poignarda dans le dos en essayant de la soulever pour récupérer son otage. Mais la volonté de Temari était si forte que même blessée à mort, elle ne perdit pas une once de force dans la prise sur sa fille.  
Choji hurla le nom de sa femme quand il vit le ninja du son sauter sur elle mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour aller l'aider, ses blessures étaient bien trop profondes et leur troisième adversaire maintenait son épée au niveau de sa gorge, ne lui laissant que la liberté de lui jeter un regard contenant toute la haine qu'il ressentait en ce moment.  
Shina s'était tue un instant quand sa mère l'avait récupérée, elle n'avait même pas crié quand elles avaient violemment heurté le sol. Mais dès que Temari avait été touchée, elle s'était remise à vagir de toutes ses forces, comme si elle avait elle-même enduré le coup. Plus les coups pleuvaient, plus le bébé pleurait, comme s'il sentait la Mort s'approcher de plus en plus et essayait de la faire fuir à l'aide de ses cris.  
Naruto ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait, non, son esprit ne pouvait pas appréhender le fait qu'une de ses meilleures amies étaient en train de se faire tuer sous ses yeux. Mais dans sa tête résonnaient les derniers mots que Temari avait prononcés. Huit petits mots qui lui laisseraient à jamais un sentiment amer d'impuissance et de fatalité. Huit mots qu'il n'avait pas entendus mais qu'il avait réussit à lire sur ses lèvres et faisaient malgré tout écho dans son esprit avec la voix de son amie.

« Prends bien soin d'eux à ma place »

Soudain, il ne vit plus rien, plus de Choji prisonnier, plus de Temari mourante, plus de bébé hurlant, plus rien à part un rideau rouge devant son regard. Il ne voyait que cette couleur carmine autour de lui, il sentit vaguement quelques coups par-ci, par-la mais sinon rien d'autre, il était nimbé de cette lumière rouge sang dans laquelle il lui semblait flotter. Son esprit n'imprimait plus rien, il s'était déconnecté de cette réalité atroce à voir, atroce à vivre.

Au bout d'un instant qui lui sembla une éternité mais qui pouvait très bien n'avoir duré que quelques secondes, ses sens lui revinrent doucement.  
D'abord l'ouie avec laquelle il entendit des cris l'entourant, dont ceux d'une personne en face de lui qui criait son nom.  
Puis lui revint le goût qui lui donna un vague de nausée quand il reconnu la saveur suave et métallique du sang dans sa bouche.  
Ensuite, l'odorat réapparu, accompagnant son sens gustatif de l'odeur âcre du sang qui l'entourait dans laquelle se mêlait une autre fragrance qu'il connaissait très bien, celle de la personne en face de lui.  
Le toucher le regagna en la présence de deux mains le tenant aux épaules et le secouant doucement.  
Finalement, il retrouva la vue qui lui confirma ce qu'il avait deviné. Sasuke se tenait devant lui et essayait de le faire revenir à la conscience.

Quand le brun vit les paupières de Naruto s'ouvrir, il soupira de soulagement avant de le serrer dans bras en répétant plusieurs fois son prénom.  
Encore hébété, le blond mis quelques instants avant de se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé.  
Il se sépara brusquement de son amant et observa les alentours.  
Il se trouvait au milieu de la place où les événements avaient eu lieu mais mis un moment avant d'arriver à les reconnaître. En effet, tout avait changé…  
Certains murs étaient écroulés et le sol était devenu tout ce qu'il y a de plus inégal en quelques emplacements, mais ce qui le choqua le plus, ce fut l'apparence des lieux. Tout était recouvert d'un manteau gluant de sang, pas un centimètre de pierre n'avait été épargné.

Il se tourna ensuite lentement vers Sasuke, un air effaré sur le visage, et essaya de lui demander quelque chose mais sa voix resta coincée au fond de sa gorge et il ne réussit à émettre qu'un vague chuintement.  
Le brun comprit malgré tout parfaitement ce qu'il voulait.

"Choji et Shina sont sains et sauf, ne t'inquiète pas."

Le blond comprit immédiatement le non-dit et, sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher, des larmes coulèrent doucement de ses yeux, glissant le long des croûtes de sang séché qui maculaient ses joues.  
Ses poings se serrèrent au point que ses ongles percèrent sa peau et firent couler son sang qui se mêla à celui dont ses doigts étaient déjà couverts.

"Encore une fois, je n'ai pas réussi…"

Sans dire un mot, Sasuke s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Le blond posa son front sur l'épaule de son amant et laissa les sanglots qui le tenaillaient s'exprimer. Il pleura comme un enfant dans les bras du brun, entrecoupant ses larmes de paroles répétées encore et encore : "Je n'ai pas réussi à protéger ceux que j'aime…"

**A SUIVRE…**

Naruto : …  
Sasuke : …  
Babel : …Naruto : Et beh… Pour un changement radical d'ambiance, c'est vraiment radical !  
Babel : …  
Sasuke : Bah, y'avait bien mis Angst/Drama dans le genre sur : Ouais mais quand même, là…  
Babel : …  
Sasuke : Elle s'est traumatisée toute seule…  
Babel : …  
Naruto : On dirait bien…  
Babel : …  
Sasuke : Tu crois que ça va la traumatiser assez pour ne pas qu'elle écrive la suite ?  
Naruto : J'espère bien… J'ai vu la suite de ses brouillons et la situation ne s'arrange pas, au contraire…  
Babel : …  
Sasuke : Serait-elle morte les yeux ouverts ? _agite une mains devant les yeux de Babel  
_Babel : … _cligne des yeux  
_Naruto : Ah bah nan, pas morte…  
Sasuke : Dommage…  
Babel : …  
Naruto : On fait quoi ?  
Sasuke : On la laisse pourrir là jusqu'à sa mort ?Naruto : Sadique v.v  
Sasuke : Merci.  
Naruto : C'était pas un compliment mais bon… _secoue un peu la fanfikeuse_ Babel ? Babeeeel ?  
Sasuke : Laisse-la, elle te dira rien…  
Naruto : Baaaaabeeeeel ? _secoue toujours de plus en plus fort  
_Babel : … _choppe Naruto et le fracasse au sol_ Pas la peine de me secouer comme un punching-ball -.-  
Sasuke : T'avais qu'à réagir…  
Naruto _ramassant ses restes_ : Pourquoi t'étais dans le vide comme ça ?  
Babel : Bah… C'est que…  
Sasuke : Que quoi ?  
Babel : …  
Naruto : Quoi ? Quoi ?  
Babel : J'me suis aperçu que je commence à vraiment bien aimer le ChojiTemariiii ! T.T  
Sasuke et Naruto : . .

**Réponses aux reviews** : Déjà, à vous tous, merci de suivre cette fic et de reviewer ! Arigato !

**Koyomi-San** : _imagine l'armée de poulpes armés de scalpels_ XDD Il se passe déjà plus de choses dans ce chap, ne ?

**Onarluca **: Bah, jusqu'à maintenant, ça va encore entre Sasuke et Naruto ;;; Mais je ne te promets rien pour la suite…

**Mich' Loinvoyant** : Arg, désolée mais j'aime beaucoup le KibaHina moi ;;; Je n'ai rien contre le NeijiHina mais je préfère quand même avec Kiba ;;; Je crois que tu comprends enfin maintenant le pourquoi du comment des genres de cette fic ;;; Et pour le narusasu… Et ben, malheureusement, le futur de cette fic veut que ça soit plutôt sur sasunaru v.v _Babs ou comment se casser toute seule dans ses couples _

**jenni944** : Et vui, on peut toujours faire pire comme couple XD

**yaoi-no-ongaeshi** : Et vui, le repentir de Sasuke m'a bien inspiré Et oui aussi, NARUSASU POWAAAA ! XD

**Mydaya **: Bon bah… Le gnangnan a enfin disparu ;;; Et on a la preuve que Naruto n'est vraiment pas gamin quand il est sérieux… Il peut déjà paraître plus seme comme ça, ne ? ;p Le cadeau m'a bien plu aussi, d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je l'ai écrit Mais si je me souviens bien, y'a encore un ou deux couples que je n'ai pas encore révélé ;p


	7. 6ème Partie

**Auteuse** : Babel  
**Titre** : Silent heart  
**Base **: Naruto  
**Genre** : Pas pour les enfants…  
**Couple** : Toujours les même pour pas changer…  
**Note** : 1 - Réponses aux reviews à la fin du chap.  
2 - Ca fait plus d'un an que j'ai commencé cette fic et environ 5 mois que je ne l'ai pas updaté… Et vu que personne ne m'en parle, elle aurait pu rester comme ça encore longtemps… Mais cette fic me tient étrangement à cœur. C'est pourquoi je me dois de la finir. Peut-être pas pour un public de plus en plus restreint mais au moins pour moi. Ce chapitre est donc le dernier de cette fic.  
3 – Ce chapitre contient un lime… Dans mon scénar, c'était d'abord prévu pour être un lemon bien développé mais arrivée à cette partie, j'ai eu un blocage sévère… Et j'ai préféré continuer la fic en sacrifiant le lemon plutôt que de ne jamais en écrire la fin. Peut-être que si on me le demande expressément, je réécrirais ce chapitre avec un vrai lemon mais je ne peux rien promettre…

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pas à moi.

**  
SILENT HEART**

Rien n'allait plus au village de Konoha.  
Tous les plans du conseil des villageois tournaient en leur défaveur, leurs ennemis les décimant lentement mais sûrement et les menant vers une élimination certaine.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ! S'énerva Naruto, que toutes les morts tragiques et les blessés parmi les habitants et ses amis irritaient plus que tout.  
- Si on le savait, on ferait quelque chose contre ! Lui répliqua Neiji que l'état de sa femme mécontentait autant que le blond.  
- Calmez-vous ! Ce n'est pas en s'énervant que l'on arrivera à quelque chose de bon pour le village, les reprit leur Hokage. Réfléchissons calmement à comment l'ennemi peut connaître nos faits et gestes.  
- Il n'y a pas à réfléchir ! Nous avons tous la même idée sur le pourquoi du comment ! S'énerva Neiji en pointant Naruto du doigt. Il y a un traître parmi nous !

Naruto accusa difficilement le coup et s'apprêtait se défendre (aussi bien verbalement que physiquement) quand un bruit le coupa. La porte de l'assemblée s'était ouverte et y entra Tenten qui avança laborieusement en s'appuyant sur des longues béquilles.

- Tenten ! S'écria son mari, en allant à sa rencontre pour l'aider. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Tu devrais te reposer !  
- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis blessé physiquement que mon esprit ne marche plus aussi vite et que je ne peux pas vous aider à trouver un plan !  
- Mais…  
- Il n'y a pas de mais ! En plus, je me doutais que tu nous sortirais encore un de tes non-sens sur Naruto. Il a risqué sa vie pour sauver la mienne je te le rappelle ! Sans lui, j'y serais sûrement restée, à crever au pied d'un arbre ! Alors je ne veux plus jamais te voir lui manquer de respect, compris ? Lui fit-elle, autoritaire, avant de s'installer sur une chaise que lui laissa Kiba.

Tout penaud, le brun ne répliqua pas mais darda un regard lourd de sens au porteur de Kyuubi. Shikamaru reprit la parole après cet intermède.

- Il est vrai que tout porte à croire qu'un traître est parmi nous… Fut-il bien obligé d'avouer.

Un regard noir de sa femme empêcha Neiji de s'exclamer un 'aha !' victorieux.

- Mais… Continua l'Hokage. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça soit l'un de vous. Je vous connais tous et je sais qu'aucun d'entre vous ne ferait cela.  
- C'est bien beau de croire en nous mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on se fait ramasser à chaque bataille ! Lui rappela Kiba.  
- C'est comme si quelqu'un se trouvait là, à nos côtés et écoutait ce qu'on racontait… Pensa Hinata à voix haute. Quelqu'un d'invisible et pourtant présent…  
- Arrête, nous avons les meilleurs ninjas du village qui protègent ce bâtiment ! La coupa l'homme-chien. Personne ne pourrait s'approcher à moins d'un mètre d'ici sans se faire écharper.  
- Et si on nous écoutait de loin ? Avec un micro ou un truc dans ce genre ? Proposa Tenten.  
- Nous possédons un dispositif brouilleur d'ondes au cas où quelqu'un essaierait de nous écouter avec un micro à l'extérieur, les renseigna Lee. La seule façon pour nous écouter serait d'avoir un micro au beau milieu de la pièce. Or, Les locaux sont fouillés avant et après chaque réunion, impossible d'y apposer quoi que ce soit.  
- Il y a pourtant quelqu'un qui nous entend en ce moment même ! S'énerva Kiba.  
- Et qui doit bien se foutre de notre gueule en nous écoutant là… Renchérit Shino qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot. Mais peut-être que le micro n'est pas implanté sur les murs mais sur quelqu'un qui transmettrait nos informations sans même le savoir, supputa-t-il intelligemment.  
- Un micro… Sur quelqu'un… Marmonna Naruto à voix si basse qu'aucun autre membre du Conseil ne l'entendit. Comme s'il était près de nous… Nan… C'est pas possible…

Sa main se crispa sur sa poitrine et il recula doucement jusqu'à se trouver dos à la porte des locaux.  
Hinata repéra son mouvement et lui demanda ce qu'il y avait.

- Je… Commença-t-il en levant des yeux affolés vers ses coéquipiers.  
- Naruto ? Fit Shikamaru en fronçant un sourcil.  
- Je sais qui nous espionne…  
- Quoi ! S'exclama Neiji. Qui ? Oh, je sais ! C'est Sasuke n'est-ce pas ! J'avais raison !  
- Je m'en occupe. Répondit le ninja blond tout en se sauvant de la pièce et en pratiquant un jutsu sur la porte pour en empêcher les occupants d'en sortir.

Il savait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps mais ce serait bien assez pour qu'il règle ses comptes avec l'espion. Il assomma au passage les quelques gardes de l'endroit pour ne pas qu'ils viennent aider ceux coincés dedans et se précipita en direction de leur appartement.

Tout en courant, les engrenages se rangeaient dans sa tête.

_« Avec ce pendentif, ce sera comme si j'étais constamment à tes côtés »  
_C'était loin d'être seulement métaphorique et romantique comme propos. Il était vraiment constamment à ses côtés, entendant chacun de ses faits et gestes, sachant à tout moment où il se trouvait.  
Lui revenait aussi le moment où Sasuke l'avait rejoint après la mort de Temari. Lui qui n'avait pas le droit de sortir de leur appartement était venu directement le chercher pour le consoler alors qu'il n'aurait même pas dû être au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait pas fait attention sur le coup, trop choqué pour remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Mais maintenant, tout lui paraissait clair.  
Gaara avait raison, il s'était fait avoir en beauté… Encore une fois.

Il arriva finalement devant leur habitation dans laquelle il pénétra en ouvrant violemment la porte qui frappa durement contre le mur.  
Dans le salon, Sasuke l'attendait tranquillement, adossé contre le mur d'en face, les bras croisés.  
Il stoppa net en le voyant ainsi, son cœur déchiré de centaines de questions, ne sachant par où commencer.  
Le brun coupa court à ses réflexions en faisant entendre sa voix grave.

- Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu finirais enfin par comprendre…

Blessé par ces paroles, Naruto préféra prendre la défensive.

- Alors tu es vraiment un espion de ce chien de serpent…  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je l'étais vraiment ?

A peine ses mots avaient franchi la barrière de ses lèvres que la lame froide d'un kunaï se plaqua contre son cou.  
Ils se toisèrent du regard pendant de longues secondes, tous deux aussi immobiles que des statues de cire.

- Tu vas vraiment me tuer, murmura le brun.

C'était loin d'être une question, juste un constat de ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Mais une lueur subite dans ceux-ci le surprit, ainsi que les deux lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes.  
Sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il se passait, il rendit le fougueux baiser qui lui était donné. Pris dans l'action il souleva Naruto et le transporta dans la chambre où il le jeta sur le lit avant de l'y rejoindre pour reprendre là où ils en étaient. Leurs lèvres se ressoudèrent et le baiser retrouva immédiatement sa passion. Bien vite, celui-ci se transforma en une étreinte plus charnelle, mais surtout beaucoup plus violente.  
Les mains du blond se crispaient sur ses épaules alors qu'il le pénétrait sans douceur et les cris qu'il poussait étaient loin d'être vraiment de plaisir.  
Jamais auparavant ils ne l'avaient fait avec une telle hargne, cherchant plus la douleur que l'extase.  
Sasuke n'aimait pas l'éclat sanglant qui brillait dans les yeux de Naruto, cherchant à l'y effacer par la force. Mais tout le mal qu'il infligeait à son amant semblait plutôt raviver cette flamme carmine dans les yeux de celui-ci. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi que lors de ses combats les plus terribles, quand la force du Démon Renard qu'il contenait lui était vraiment nécessaire.  
Quand l'orgasme les atteignit, le brun était tellement perdu dans sa propre jouissance qu'il ne remarqua pas la forme fendue qu'avaient pris les pupilles des yeux ensanglantés.  
Ils retombèrent l'un à coté de l'autre, épuisés mais encore pleinement conscients de la situation.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence seulement troublé par leurs respirations rapides, avant que la voix de Naruto se fasse entendre.

- Tu es toujours mon ennemi.

Sasuke ne se tourna pas vers lui mais resta allongé sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, un peu dans le vague.  
Il les referma doucement en prononçant quelques mots scellant pour toujours leur destin.

- Et tu es toujours le mien.

Naruto roula sur le côté de façon à lui tourner le dos, les yeux fermés.

- Va-t-en, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme mais qui tremblait légèrement.

Le brun se releva et se rhabilla d'une façon lente et ordonnée, faisant durer chacun de ses gestes. Une fois prêt, il stoppa ses mouvements et eut un dernier regard vers le blond.  
Trois mots lui brûlaient les lèvres, trois mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire, qu'il ne pouvait plus dire. Trois mots qu'il avait perdu le droit de prononcer.

Il se retourna finalement et s'apprêtait à sortir mais stoppa sur le pas de la porte. La tête baissée, il murmura quelques phrases.

- Demain est le jour de notre dernière attaque. L'effectif d'attaque complet du village arrivera à l'aurore pour se positionner autour de Konoha, l'assaut en lui-même ne se déroulera que dans la matinée. Je serai le ninja supérieur du groupe attaquant par le mont Hokage.

Ces informations données, il s'éloigna sans se retourner une dernière fois, sortant de la demeure et refermant la porte silencieusement derrière lui, laissant seul un jeune homme ayant le cœur brisé. Un jeune homme dont les larmes coulaient contre sa volonté de ses paupières closes et qui se cramponnait aux draps comme si sa vie en dépendait, cherchant un point d'ancrage dans son monde qui venait de chavirer complètement en ce qui pouvait se faire de pire en une soirée, en seulement quelques heures tragiques.

C'est ainsi que le découvrit le groupe de shinobis qui s'était élancé à sa suite quand la porte du conseil fut finalement ouverte.  
Hinata s'approcha doucement du lit, avançant une main timide vers lui.

- Laissez-moi seul.

L'ordre avait été donné d'une voix plus dure qu'il n'aurait cru réussir à sortir. Sans tremblement, d'un ton égal, presque calme.

- Naruto… Murmura la jeune fille.

Derrière elle, Gaara le fixait d'un regard froid, réprimant la pitié qui lui venait en sachant que le blond n'en voudrait absolument pas.

- Laissez-nous, dit-il finalement. Je vais lui parler.

Hinata lui lança un regard plein d'espoir, avant de s'éloigner de Naruto la tête basse, sachant qu'elle n'était pas celle qui pouvait l'aider. Une fois sortis de l'appartement, Kiba la prit dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer sur son épaule, ne pouvant que la soutenir en ce moment.

Dans la chambre, Gaara s'était rapproché du lit à son tour et observait le blond qui semblait penser que, tel un phasme, l'immobilité la plus complète était la meilleure des défenses.

- Naruto…

Le porteur de Kyuubi le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire le fatal 'je te l'avais bien dit'.

- Je… Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas recommencer comme la dernière fois. Lai… Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps, je… J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. Dis aux autres que je les rejoins bientôt, j'ai des choses à leur dire…

Gaara le regarda suspicieux, hésitant à le laisser seul à un moment pareil.  
Naruto se tourna finalement vers lui, ses yeux rouges et gonflés témoignant qu'il avait pleuré mais un sourire se voulant rassurant sur les lèvres.

- J'ai retenu la leçon de la dernière fois, je ne referai pas les mêmes erreurs, Gaara.  
- Je l'espère bien, finit par sourire le roux. Je te fais confiance Naruto… A plus tard alors, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la porte.  
- Gaara ! Le stoppa son ami.

Il s'arrêta sans se retourner.

- Il est à moi, Gaara. C'est à moi-même de régler mes comptes avec lui, tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans.

Les poings du ninja du sable se crispèrent imperceptiblement.

- Je t'interdis de le toucher.  
- Je t'avais prévenu. Si je voyais une seule larme couler de tes yeux, je l'écharperais.  
- Tu ne m'as pas vu pleurer.  
- Mais je sais que tu l'as fait par sa faute.  
- Gaara je t'en prie, laisse-moi régler ça seul. J'ai fait une erreur, c'est à moi seul de la réparer.

Le roux resta un moment silencieux avant d'acquiescer doucement.

- Je comprends que tu veuille en finir seul mais n'oublie pas que nous sommes tous là pour t'aider…  
- Je ne l'oublie pas mais c'est un sujet que j'aimerais résoudre par moi-même.

Gaara soupira en hochant de la tête d'un air presque désespéré, personne n'arriverait à le faire changer d'avis quand Naruto se mettait ainsi une idée en tête… Surtout pour un sujet si important.  
Il se tourna vers son ami et lui sourit légèrement.

- Toujours aussi têtu…  
- Plus que jamais, répondit le blond en lui rendant son sourire.

Roulant des yeux au plafond, Gaara le quitta finalement avec une dernière parole d'amitié.

Enfin seul chez lui, Naruto perdit instantanément son sourire à peine la porte refermée sur le roux. Les larmes lui remontèrent aux yeux mais il les chassa d'un revers de main rageur. Il vira rapidement tous les draps et alla prendre une douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place. Il allait avoir besoin d'un esprit bien clair, rien ne devait être laissé au hasard s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de survivre au lendemain.  
Une fois lavé et habillé, il se précipita hors de chez lui, directement vers la salle du conseil où Gaara avait sûrement rassemblé tout le monde. Il avait trouvé un plan, ils survivraient, et même, ils les vaincraient !

* * *

En haut du mont Hokage, il était seul, le vent le décoiffant doucement alors qu'il observait les alentours, prêt à réagir à la moindre alerte. Toutes les forces du village avaient été placées à des endroits stratégiques pour couper tous les assauts ennemis. Ils y arriveraient, ils ne perdraient pas.  
Lui avait refusé de diriger une équipe et chacun avait compris pourquoi. Il avait un combat personnel à mener. Mais il savait que la sécurité du village privilégiait par rapport à sa revanche individuelle et ne ferait rien qui pourrait la corrompre. C'est pourquoi Gaara avait été placé non loin de lui, prêt à l'aider en cas de besoin.  
Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'une aide extérieure. Il le connaissait, ils étaient semblables sur ce point. 

Et il ne fut pas déçu en sentant Sasuke arriver seul lui aussi. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Ca va donc être notre dernier combat, ne ?  
- Je pense bien que oui, lui répondit le brun sur le même ton qu'une conversation anodine.  
- L'un de nous va mourir aujourd'hui.  
- Ca ne sera pas moi, affirma Sasuke en prenant position pour le combat.  
- Et ça ne sera sûrement pas moi, lui répliqua-t-il en reflétant la position.

Et c'est avec un sourire commun qu'ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour leur dernier affrontement, leur dernier tête à tête, leur dernière rencontre.

**FIN. **

ENFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! TT.TT  
Vui, je sais, la fin est méchante, mais c'est fait pour...  
Je l'avais prévue ainsi depuis la création de cette fic.  
En fait, il y a normalement une suite à cette fic, où tous les trous de celle-ci sont expliqués (qu'est-ce que qui s'est passé avant, pourquoi Sasuke a tué Sakura, quel est le résultat du combat final, etc…) Mais je ne sais pas si je l'écrirai un jour… J'ai déjà eu tant de mal à finir celle-là et je la trouve si mauvaise que je n'ai même pas envie de la relire…  
En tout cas, je suis bien contente d'avoir fini cette fic… Je vais pouvoir me remettre à 'Les Miracles existent peut-être…' et 'Perdition' v.v

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Mich' Loinvoyant** : En fait, c'est pas si méchant que ça dans ce chap niveau genre… Ca serait limite gentillet par rapport au chap d'avant... J'espère que cette fic t'aura plue quand même

**Onarluca** : Mici de ta review ça fait toujours plaisir

**Mydaya** : J'ai assez expérimenté niveau couples dans cette fic mais finalement, je les aime bien quand même ces couples ;; Même le GaaraSakura passe bien en fait Oo Mici pour tes compliments mais je ne suis pas aussi douée que ça… . J'ai tendance à écrire en lourdeur, à trop insister sur des détails inutiles v.v M'enfin, merci quand même w.


End file.
